Nanatsu no Taizai One-shots
by lieparks
Summary: One-shots de los personajes de Nanatsu no Taizai, contenido sexual explícito. Lemons para todos jejeje
1. Ira.

**Meliodas.**

Acabábamos de darle fin a un día que a mi parecer había sido bastante agotador. Habíamos estado todo el día viajando, caminando por los rincones más recónditos intentando encontrar al último pecado, el orgullo, Escanor.

Por desgracia, ese día no hubo suerte y no conseguimos dar con él, por lo que cuando la luna ya se mostraba en su máximo esplendor, decidimos irnos a acostar y continuar la búsqueda al día siguiente.

Yo ya me encontraba acostada y arropada en mi correspondiente cama, sintiéndome cómoda por el calor que ésta me brindaba en comparación con el frío que hacía fuera de la taberna.

Esa noche me estaba costando conciliar el sueño. Me encontraba tumbada bocarriba mirando al techo con la manta tapándome hasta debajo de la nariz, dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a un asunto que últimamente me traía por el camino de la amargura, y es que, no podía parar de pensar en Meliodas, el chico del cual me había enamorado profundamente. A veces me preguntaba: "¿Por qué me he enamorado de él, si es un pervertido...?", pero luego empezaba a pensar en sus virtudes, en lo entregado que era, en lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí, en todas las veces que me protegió con su vida, en cómo me sonreía cada vez que me miraba... Y entendía perfectamente por qué había terminado cayendo por él. Porque es él. Es Meliodas.

Muchas de las veces que pensaba en él, me terminaba yendo por las ramas, y mis pensamientos pasaban de ser algo romántico a ser algo más erótico, porque aparte de estar enamorada de él, me ponía muy cachonda, ¿y cómo no hacerlo si tiene un cuerpo de infarto? Apreté mis piernas intentando evitar que el calor siguiera aumentando en la zona de mi entrepierna debido a las imágenes que se formaban en mi mente, así que decidí que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso e intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, a ver si esta vez lo conseguía.

Sentía que estaba a punto de caer dormida profundamente, sin embargo, fue justo en ese momento que escuché mi puerta abrirse. Yo me preguntaba quién querría entrar a mi habitación a estas horas, dando por hecho que ya todo el mundo debería estar dormido. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no podría ser otro que Meliodas, que supuse venía con intenciones de hacer cosas de adultos, qué oportuno es, ¿verdad? Y pude confirmarlo en el momento en el que se metió en la cama conmigo, se acercó demasiado a mí y empezó a acariciarme los muslos. Típico de él. Ante esto, suspiré, alejándome un poco de él para evitar que notara cualquier síntoma de mi nerviosismo, porque, ¿quién no se pondría nerviosa si el hombre al que amas se mete contigo en la cama y te empieza a acariciar? No lo sé, pero yo por lo menos, no puedo evitar que me lata el corazón a mil por hora.

\- Meliodas, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? - pregunté, aun sabiendo lo que me iba a responder.

\- Nada, simplemente quería estar contigo. - Incluso estando de espaldas a él, supe que había dicho eso con una sonrisa y desviando la mirada, como intentando ocultar sus intenciones, a pesar de que yo ya sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía.

\- Vale, está bien, ¡pero no tienes por qué acariciarme las piernas! - Dije, muy nerviosa y avergonzada debido a la cercanía de Meliodas.

\- Pero es que son muy suaves y firmes... - declaró con voz seductora. Con esa frase sacó a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones, y pasó a acariciar la parte interior de mi muslo suave y lentamente, provocando un pinchazo en mi entrepierna de la excitación y dejando salir por primera vez algo de flujo desde mi vagina que daba prueba de ésta.

\- Meliodas...- suspiré, dejándome llevar ante la tentación que suponía Meliodas para mí, pero, aún estando nerviosa.

\- Date la vuelta. – Dudé un poco ante su petición, pero terminé accediendo. Me di la vuelta y me puse cara a cara con Meliodas. Estaba mirándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes, y al hacer contacto visual con él, mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, y es que, joder, le quería tanto, y a la vez, me ponía tan cachonda...

Pasados unos segundos, Meliodas empezó a acercarse a mí con los ojos entrecerrados, por lo que le seguí e hice lo mismo, acercándome a él poco a poco, con el corazón en un puño y mi ropa interior cada vez más húmeda, nuestras bocas terminaron chocando. Meliodas tomó la iniciativa y empezó a mover los labios y a introducir su lengua, de una forma lenta y paciente al principio, pero volviéndose ansiosa a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Al beso se añadió una mano de Meliodas, que recorría mi brazo llegando a mi hombro y luego bajando a mi clavícula, llegando a uno de mis pechos, que estaba deseoso de su atención. Lo acarició un poco por encima de la ropa hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y, de forma rápida, metió la mano bajo mi vestido y mi sujetador, estrujando mi pecho derecho con fuerza y ansias. En ese momento cortamos el beso y nos quedamos mirando. Podía notar el deseo en su mirada, sus ojos brillaban bajo el efecto de la lujuria y la excitación.

La mano que masajeaba mi pecho agarró mi pezón fuertemente, creándome una sensación placentera a la vez que dolorosa, haciéndome soltar un quejido que hizo sonreír a Meliodas de forma seductora. A todo esto, yo seguía con los nervios a flor de piel, pero la excitación que estaba sintiendo anulaba todas mis inseguridades y nervios.

Mientras seguía pellizcando y estirando mi pezón, bajó su otra mano a mi palpitante entrepierna, y la introdujo por debajo de mi ropa interior, acariciando mi vulva superficialmente, sin llegar a abrir mis labios vaginales. Yo me mordí el labio, deseando sentir algo de estimulación en mi desesperada intimidad. Entonces Meliodas metió dos de sus dedos entre mis pliegues vaginales, acariciando de abajo a arriba, empapando así sus dedos de mis flujos y dirigiéndolos hacia mi hinchado clítoris para humedecerlo y empezar a estimular en círculos ese matojo de nervios, aportándome un placer indescriptible.

\- Ahhh... - No pude contener un sonoro gemido al notar sus caricias en esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza debido al placer, y Meliodas aprovechó ese momento para besarme fogosamente y con lujuria mientras seguía acariciando mi pecho y mi clítoris.

Cuanto cortamos el beso, abrí mis ojos un instante y miré abajo, encontrándome lo que ya esperaba: una erección bajo los pantalones de Meliodas. Aún así, su tamaño sí que me sorprendió, y a la vez, me excitó más de lo que ya estaba.

Queriendo poner algo de mi parte, levanté mi mano, dirigiéndola hasta su erecto pene y acariciándolo por encima del pantalón con ganas. Como respuesta a esto, Meliodas soltó un suspiro ronco, en señal de placer, y volvió a hacer contacto visual conmigo.

\- Te gusta provocarme, ¿eh? – me preguntó Meliodas mientras subía una ceja y sonreía de lado. A continuación me puso de espaldas a la cama y se colocó encima de mí con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza apoyando los codos en la cama.

En esta posición nuestras caderas se encontraban pegadas la una a la otra, por lo que nuestras entrepiernas hicieron contacto provocándome un gemido ahogado. Meliodas, notando mi reacción, decidió aumentar el contacto frotando su pene contra mi vagina a través de la ropa, notando como ésta se humedecía debido a mi excitación. Sin dejar de frotar nuestras intimidades, Meliodas se incorporó, quedando recto sentado encima de mí, y se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando a la vista su muy atractivo y trabajado torso. Me mordí el labio ante la espléndida vista y una vez más, noté cómo mi excitación aumentaba. Meliodas metió las manos por debajo de mis caderas y me apretó las nalgas con fuerza, empujando hacia arriba para aumentar la fricción entre su pene y mi entrepierna. Cuanto más se frotaban nuestras intimidades, más se endurecía la erección de Meliodas y más se empapaba la ropa entre medias debido a mis flujos.

Cansado de el estorbo que suponía la ropa, Meliodas procedió a quitarme el pequeño vestido que usaba para dormir, y con él, mi ropa interior inferior, quedando completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo.

En ese momento Meliodas bajó su cuerpo, de manera que su cara quedaba frente a mi palpitante intimidad sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Sabiendo lo que Meliodas pretendía hacer, levanté uno de mis brazos para taparme los ojos con mi antebrazo y así entregarme completamente al placer. Sentí cómo algo carnoso y húmedo recorrió toda mi entrepierna de abajo a arriba, saboreando mis jugos. Después se detuvo en mi hinchado clítoris, rodeándolo con sus labios y succionando, haciéndome gemir alto. Siguió succionando mientras dirigía su mano a mi entrada, acariciándola superficialmente con uno de sus dedos, hasta que lo introdujo y empezó a acariciar suavemente mis paredes vaginales. Introdujo otro dedo, y empezó a hacer movimientos en forma de gancho, golpeando justo en mi punto G, y centrándose en esa zona, frotando y haciendo un vaivén. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar del inmenso placer que sentía. Todos mis músculos estaban en tensión y mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía pensar claramente por el orgasmo tan intenso que se aproximaba. Meliodas añadió otro dedo más y siguió estimulando fuertemente mi punto G mientras no dejaba de succionar mi palpitante clítoris. Estaba a punto de llegar al tan esperado orgasmo, no podía contener los gemidos que salían de mi garganta. Un par de segundos después, noté cómo los músculos de mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos de Meliodas, y llegué por fin al potente orgasmo, soltando un gemido agudo y largo, mientras Meliodas no paraba de estimular ninguna de mis partes, alargando así el orgasmo lo máximo posible.

Una vez liberada toda la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo, relajé todos mis músculos, quedando completamente apoyada en la cama, cansada y con la respiración acelerada. Cuando pude levantar la mirada, vi a Meliodas quitándose lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, dejando salir su erección, mostrándola en su máximo esplendor. Se acercó a mí y apoyó sus dos antebrazos en la cama, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza, y me besó mientras me quitaba el sujetador, dando así inicio al acto principal.

Llevó una mano a su erección, humedeciéndola un poco esparciendo su líquido pre seminal por toda su extensión. Guiándola aún con su mano, la acercó a mi intimidad, empezando a restregar su rosado glande contra mi clítoris, sintiéndome saturada con tanto placer después del orgasmo tan intenso que había tenido, pero aun así disfrutando de la sensación. Después de unos momentos estimulando mi clítoris, dirigió su pene a mi entrada, introduciendo muy levemente la punta. Alejó su mano de su erección y la apoyó a un lado de mi cabeza, sintiendo por fin cómo empezaba a introducir toda su longitud dentro de mí lentamente, soltando un suspiro largo y haciéndome soltar un par de quejidos.

\- Ah... Meliodas, métela entera ya, por favor... - Le rogué, desesperada por sentir su duro miembro entero dentro de mí de una vez. Ante esto, él me sonrió de esa forma que me enamora tanto, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, y le abracé, pegando su pecho con el mío, queriendo sentirle lo máximo posible y así poder disfrutar aún más de este encuentro.

Su pene terminó de introducirse en mí de una estocada, a lo que solté un pequeño gritito, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para sentirle más cerca y más profundo. Meliodas empezó con un vaivén lento, sacando casi del todo su erección, pero luego volviéndola a meter lenta y tortuosamente. Debido a la lentitud de sus movimientos, podía notar claramente cómo mis paredes vaginales se iban abriendo a medida que el miembro de Meliodas entraba, notando la rigidez de éste, sacándonos suspiros de placer a ambos.

Meliodas empezó a aumentar la velocidad poco a poco, de forma gradual. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar uno de mis pechos y a pellizcar el pezón, mientras iniciaba un fogoso beso. Mis gemidos aumentaban cada vez más, ahogándose en el beso.

Una vez separamos nuestras bocas, Meliodas decidió cambiar de posición, y sin sacar su erección, me dio la vuelta poniéndome a cuatro patas. Siguió con el vaivén en esta posición, y apoyó su pecho en mi espalda. Estando así, él dejaba salir los suspiros de placer al lado de mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer y aumentó aún más mi excitación.

Sin parar de penetrarme cada vez más fuerte, Meliodas dirigió una de sus manos a mi boca e introdujo dos dedos para que los humedeciera, y eso hice. Los succioné y los rodeé con mi lengua, dejándolos empapados en saliva. Cuando los sacó de mi boca, los dirigió a mi intimidad para acariciar mi necesitado clítoris, brindándome un placer insoportable y sintiéndome sobreestimulada. Mis gemidos estaban empezando a convertirse en gritos, no podía aguantarlo más, no me faltaba nada para explotar y llegar al clímax. Meliodas no detuvo sus estocadas ni sus caricias en ningún momento, al contrario, cada vez lo hacía con más empeño y fuerza, consiguiendo llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser, haciéndome sentir un placer indescriptible.

La presión en mi bajo abdomen cada vez aumentaba más, hasta que sentí cómo todo el placer era liberado, abriéndome paso a un increíble orgasmo, el segundo del día, que me hizo gritar y temblar. Un par de estocadas después y notando cómo mis paredes vaginales apretaban aún más su pene a causa de mi orgasmo, Meliodas se corrió, sin parar las estocadas ni un segundo, y soltando un gemido ronco como muestra del inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Habiendo terminado ambos satisfechos, Meliodas salió de mí y nos tumbamos en la cama, agotados y respirando agitadamente. Nos pusimos cara a cara, y nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

\- Meliodas... Te quiero. – No vi mejor momento para decírselo, necesitaba hacerlo. No percibía lo que acabábamos de hacer como un mero acto sexual sin sentimientos de por medio, por alguna razón sentía que él también me quería, que habíamos hecho el amor.

Ante mi declaración, él me sonrió, mostrando pura felicidad en su expresión, y soltando una pequeña risita.

\- Yo también. – Concluimos el momento con un beso apasionado. Al separarnos, nos abrazamos, y así nos quedamos, con una sonrisa en la cara dispuestos a quedarnos dormidos después de haber compartido tan magnífico y placentero momento.


	2. Codicia

Ban.

La noche se asomaba en el cielo a medida que el sol se escondía por el horizonte, creando un hermoso anaranjado y rosáceo anochecer, dando inicio así a una oscura y fría noche.

El comedor del Boar Hat se encontraba bastante animado esa noche, mientras todos esperábamos a que Ban terminara de prepararnos la cena. Estábamos Meliodas, Hawk, Diane en su versión humana, King y yo, aunque en mi caso, me estaba aburriendo como una ostra. Aunque estuviéramos todos juntos en el mismo sitio, ¡cada uno iba a su bola! Y es que, Meliodas estaba mirando cómo Hawk hacía el tonto con los restos de comida partiéndose de risa, y King y Diane estaban sumidos completamente en una conversación en la que solo participaban ellos dos mientras se hacían ojitos; "oh por dios, por qué no follan de una vez..." eso era lo que pensábamos todos cada vez que los veíamos juntos.

En fin, que yo me encontraba sentada en una mesa no muy alejada de donde estaban los demás, tomándome una gran jarra de cerveza mientras pensaba en mis cosas, como por ejemplo, en lo muchísimo que me ponía Ban. Empecé a pensar en sus trabajados pectorales, en la cicatriz de su mandíbula, en sus muslos, en su continua actitud provocadora y su mirada sexy, en su lengua... Ante estos pensamientos, no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior mientras sonreía levemente, y apretar mis piernas al notar cómo mi excitación aumentaba. Mi cara estaba ardiendo y no era sólo por el efecto del alcohol.

Ante esta reacción, decidí ir al baño y echarme agua fría en la cara y en la nuca, para evitar que siguiera aumentando mi excitación, y que el resto no se diera cuenta de mi estado.

Abrí el grifo de agua fría y amontoné un poco en mis manos para luego dirigirlas hacia mi cara, refrescándome. Me sequé con la toalla que había al lado del lavabo y levanté la cabeza, viéndome reflejada en el espejo. Entonces me puse a pensar: "a ver, piensa, tienes que encontrar una forma de hacer que Ban se sienta lo suficientemente atraído y provocado por ti para que se lance. Tengo que conseguir follármelo cuanto antes, porque como siga reprimiéndome, voy a terminar explotando." Se me ocurrían mil y una formas de provocarle, pero, ¿realmente resultarían efectivas? Supongo que no hay otra forma de averiguarlo que hacerlo; así que me decidí, me revisé la falda y la camiseta que llevaba en ese momento para asegurarme de que estaban bien puestas y, aprovechando lo aburrida que me encontraba en el comedor sin nada que me entretuviese, me dirigí a la cocina para "molestar" un poco a Ban.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la cocina, ésta se encontraba entreabierta, dejando a la vista a Ban de espaldas, con un delantal puesto encima de su ceñido traje rojo, trabajando muy concentrado en la cena. Me mordí el labio al tener tan buena vista de su culo, imaginándome cómo sería al tacto y deseando con todas mis fuerzas tocarlo.

Después de haberle dado un repaso a su atractivo cuerpo, abrí la puerta del todo y me adentré en la cocina, acercándome a él y sentándome en una de las encimeras mirando en su dirección, y cruzando las piernas.

\- Hola Ban, ¿qué tal vas con la cena? - le pregunté, sonriendo, interrumpiendo su trabajo. Se giró a mirarme, quedando cara a cara. Cuando pude verle de frente, con el delantal puesto, y alguna que otra mancha en la cara, no pude evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía incluso así.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes mucha hambre? – me contestó, sonriéndome de forma afilada mostrando sus colmillos, como burlándose de mí por mi supuesta impaciencia por cenar. "Sí, tengo hambre. Pero hambre de ti." Pensé, mientras me mordía el labio y observaba cómo cogía un trapo para limpiarse un poco las manos.

\- No, sólo lo preguntaba por curiosidad. – Declaré, mientras descruzaba las piernas bajo su mirada, dejando ver intencionalmente mi ropa interior por unos segundos debido a la falda, para luego volver a cruzarlas del otro lado. Yo tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara, mientras que Ban se había quedado totalmente serio, sin expresión alguna, después de presenciar la escena que yo le había ofrecido. Él se medio apoyó en la encimera en la que estaba cocinando, con cuidado de no mancharse, y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Para qué has venido aquí? No ha sido para ver cómo iba la cena, ¿verdad? – me preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva y una media sonrisa, como sabiendo lo que iba a responder, pero aun así esperando a que yo misma lo dijera. En ese momento me reí por lo bajo, queriendo seguir provocándole.

\- Para nada, solamente quería... "Molestarte" un rato... - me volví a morder el labio y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados de una forma intensa y seductora, mientras sonreía provocativamente. Sabía que todo este jueguecito estaba haciendo efecto en él, y yo no podía estar más deseosa de que llegáramos a más.

En ese momento, Ban se levantó, empezando a acercarse a mí. Cuando llegó, posó cada uno de sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyándolos en la encimera en la que yo estaba sentada. Acercó mucho su cara a la mía, tanto que podía sentir claramente su respiración en mi mentón. Noté el primer pinchazo en mi entrepierna a causa de la excitación. En ningún momento quitó esa sonrisa ladina que le caracterizaba.

\- Cuidado mujer, porque si juegas con fuego, te terminas quemando. – Se relamió los labios después de pronunciar esas palabras, dejando su lengua fuera como él normalmente hacía, sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente, dejando ver sus colmillos.

Me quedé callada por un momento, mirándole fijamente, sintiendo la tensión sexual en el ambiente aumentar, al igual que mi excitación.

\- Si estoy jugando con fuego... Es porque quiero terminar quemada, ¿no crees? – y con esa frase, había conseguido encender a la bestia. Se abalanzó furiosamente contra mí, estampando nuestros labios, dando inicio a un beso pasional e intenso. Pasó una mano por detrás de mi cuello, llegando a mi nuca y apretando, acercándome más a él y profundizando el beso. Introdujo su lengua, moviéndola dentro de mi cavidad bucal con énfasis, exteriorizando las ganas que tenía de comerme entera. Elevé mis manos, llevándolas a su espalda y subiendo hasta su cuello, abrazándome a él y consiguiendo un punto de apoyo. Cada vez se inclinaba más sobre mí, por lo que terminé tumbada sobre la encimera, con él encima de mí.

Nos seguimos besando efusivamente, dejando que nuestras lenguas se conocieran y compartiendo saliva un rato más, hasta que Ban cortó el beso y dirigió su boca hasta mi cuello, empezando a lamerlo con su hábil lengua. Después, me dio un pequeño mordisco, causándome una punzada de dolor y haciéndome soltar un quejido debido a que me estaba clavando ligeramente sus afilados colmillos.

Al terminar su trabajo en mi cuello, subió su boca a mi oído, dejando soltar un par de suspiros y mordiéndome el lóbulo.

\- Me la pones muy, muy dura. – Me susurró en el oído, haciéndome estremecer y notando cómo mis bragas empezaban a humedecerse.

Levantó la mirada, volviendo a relamerse los labios y mostrándome esa sonrisa ladina. Su mano alcanzó la mía, dirigiéndola hacia su pene animándome a tocarlo, para que pudiera notar lo duro que estaba. Esto sin apartar ningún momento la mirada el uno del otro.

Y efectivamente, cuando lo toqué, estaba totalmente erecto, duro como una piedra. Empecé a masajearlo por encima del delantal y de su traje rojo, lo que le hizo soltar un gruñido de placer y cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

Puse mi otra mano en su nuca, acercándole a mí para volver a besarle apasionadamente. Él me correspondió, dirigiendo su mano a uno de mis pechos para masajearlo habilidosamente, lo que me hizo soltar un par de suspiros.

Yo seguía estimulando su pene por encima de la ropa, hasta que Ban se separó, quitándose el delantal y su traje bajo mi atenta mirada, quedando sólo en bóxers. Me erguí y me quedé sentada en la encimera, queriendo apreciar aún más las vistas que Ban me estaba ofreciendo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me preguntó, con una sonrisa ladina en la cara y con intenciones de provocarme al notar mi mirada sobre él.

Entonces se quitó el bóxer, liberando su tremenda erección, totalmente rígida y esbelta delante de mí, soltando algunas gotas de líquido pre seminal por la punta. En ella se podían apreciar algunas venas bastante marcadas debido a su gran excitación. Bajo mi punto de vista se veía totalmente apetitosa, y me relamí los labios con ganas de probarla.

Me bajé de la encimera, quedando de pie cara a cara con él. Me puso la mano detrás del cuello y me acercó a él, proporcionándome un beso caliente y húmedo. Notaba su dura erección contra mi cuerpo y eso me excitaba aún más.

Sin dejar de besarme, subió su mano hasta mi nuca y me agarró del pelo, separándonos.

\- Chúpamela. – Tirándome levemente del pelo, me puso de rodillas frente a su palpitante pene.

Antes de empezar con mi tarea, me quité mi camiseta y me subí la falda, dejando a la vista mi sujetador y mis bragas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia su enorme pene observando detenidamente su anatomía y acerqué mi cara a él. Levanté mi mano y lo agarré por la base para facilitarme el trabajo. Saqué la lengua y lamí toda la longitud de su erección, de abajo a arriba, hasta que me detuve en la punta, lamiéndola encarecidamente saboreando su líquido pre seminal. Rodeé su rosado glande con mis labios, succionado levemente, y antes de introducir su pene en mi boca, hice contacto visual con él, intensificando las sensaciones por parte de ambos.

Procedí entonces a introducir su erección en mi boca, abriendo mi mandíbula lo suficiente para que su tamaño se amoldara a mi cavidad bucal, acariciándolo con mi lengua a medida que se abría paso, hasta detenerme en el tope que había creado con mi propia mano, juntando mis labios con ésta.

Empecé un vaivén con mi cabeza, alejándome de su cuerpo para sacar su pene de mi boca, y luego acercándome para volver a meterlo, succionándolo y lamiéndolo en el proceso, realizando el vaivén también con mi mano aumentando la estimulación lo máximo posible.

Ban me observaba con atención, como no queriendo perderse ninguno de mis movimientos.

\- Me encanta ver cómo me la chupas... Cómo mi polla se mete en tu boca. Es jodidamente excitante. – Soltó una corta risa y se relamió los labios, entrecerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la imagen que tenía delante y del placer que yo le estaba brindando.

Los gemidos y gruñidos de Ban poco a poco iban aumentando cada vez más al igual que el ritmo de mis movimientos. Poco después, Ban quiso empezar a marcar el ritmo de la mamada por sí mismo, por lo que dirigió su mano a mi cabeza, agarrándome ligeramente del pelo, y la empujó, introduciendo su erección hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta. Ban soltó un sonoro y ronco gemido de placer, quedándose quieto un par de segundos. Yo podía notar su palpitante pene inundando mi boca y parte de mi garganta, haciéndome soltar una pequeña lágrima pero excitándome hasta un punto inimaginable. Ban empezó con el vaivén, empujando mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas, follándose mi boca.

Dirigí mi mano izquierda a mi entrepierna y la empecé a acariciar sin parar de hacerle la mamada en un intento por calmar mi dolorosa y punzante excitación. Noté mis bragas totalmente empapadas. Metí mi mano por debajo de estas, masturbándome sin ningún reparo mientras Ban introducía su miembro en mi boca de forma rápida y fuerte. La sensación del enorme pene de Ban chocando contra mi garganta en cada estocada mientras dos de mis dedos acariciaban mi hinchado clítoris me estaba volviendo loca.

Sin haberse corrido, Ban se detuvo, haciendo que yo me levantara, poniéndome de pie frente a él. Me volvió a besar, quitándome el sujetador, la falda y las bragas mientras tanto. Una vez habiéndome desnudado por completo, me agarró el culo y me levantó, impulsándome a sentarme en la encimera, sin dejar de besarme.

Abrí las piernas, permitiendo que Ban se colocara entre éstas. Nuestras intimidades hicieron contacto mientras nos besábamos y eso me hizo soltar un gemido ahogado. Ban empezó a mover las caderas, frotando su dura erección contra mi húmeda vagina. Cuando nos separamos del beso, yo empecé a gemir alto debido al roce de nuestras intimidades y Ban bajó su cara hasta mi pecho, masajeando uno con una de sus manos y succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente el pezón del otro. Ban sabía perfectamente cómo hacer esto, estaba hecho todo un experto, y yo no aguantaba más las ganas que tenía de tener su polla dentro de mí penetrándome habilidosa y fuertemente como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- B-Ban... Métemela ya... - Declaré mis deseos, titubeando un poco debido al placer que me provocaban los pellizcos en mi pezón y el roce de su erección contra mi clítoris. Ban se separó de mi pecho y me sonrió de forma muy sexy, aumentando mis ganas de sentirle dentro de mí.

Escuchando mi petición, Ban dirigió su mano a su pene, manejándolo así más fácilmente. Lo separó de mi intimidad, para luego volver a acercar la punta a mi clítoris, masajeándolo en círculos con ésta. Me estaba haciendo rabiar, estaba intentando llevarme al límite, provocando y aumentando mi excitación lo máximo posible. El hecho de imaginarme un solo segundo más sin la polla de Ban dentro de mí me estaba volviendo loca.

\- Ya, métela ya, por dios... - Le medio supliqué, ansiosa y desesperada por la situación. Ban sonrió aún más, y por fin, dirigió su rosado glande a mi entrada, levemente introduciéndolo en mi húmeda cavidad. Ban apartó la mano de su miembro y cerró los ojos, hundiéndose por completo en la sensación que mi apretada y mojada vagina le estaba provocando en su pene. Yo iba soltando aire a medida que su miembro entraba, notando cómo mis paredes se abrían paso para dejar entrar su erección hasta lo más profundo de mi cavidad, rozando mi punto G en el proceso y haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Una vez su pene estuvo completamente dentro de mí, yo me recosté a medias en la encimera, quedando apoyada sobre mis codos, facilitándole el paso a Ban. Él me agarró los muslos y me acercó a él lo máximo posible.

Ban empezó con el vaivén, sacando su miembro para luego volver a meterlo, al principio lenta y suavemente, como con cuidado, para luego empezar a intensificar más la velocidad y la fuerza. Gemidos potentes salían al exterior directamente desde mi garganta, producto de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ban soltaba leves gruñidos y suspiros, disfrutando de la sensación al igual que yo.

Las estocadas continuaban sin parar. Yo notaba su erección, palpitando, totalmente dura atravesando toda mi cavidad, alcanzando lo más profundo de mi ser en cada estocada. Cada vez que su pene entraba y salía, notaba cómo éste rozaba mi punto G, estimulándolo, haciéndome gemir en exceso del inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Ban me penetraba con fuerza, sintiendo con la mayor intensidad cómo mis paredes vaginales abrazaban su erección, haciéndole soltar gruñidos de placer y aumentando cada vez más la profundidad y fuerza de sus estocadas, en un intento por saciar su enorme excitación.

Mi orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más, las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo crecían por momentos. Queriendo hacer las penetraciones aún más profundas, rodeé mis piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ban, acercándole más a mí y animándole a que llegara aún más profundo en mi interior.

Mi placer llegó por fin a su límite, abriéndome paso a un tremendo orgasmo, sintiendo cómo varias corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo mi cuerpo para después centrarse en mi vagina y mi clítoris, que con las estocadas de Ban las sensaciones del orgasmo aumentaban, haciéndome gritar, mis piernas temblando por el tan intenso orgasmo.

Mientras yo sufría los efectos post-orgasmo, Ban aún no había conseguido alcanzar el clímax, por lo que decidió cambiar de posición para continuar con las penetraciones. Me cogió de la cintura, dándome la vuelta, quedando con mi torso apoyado por completo en la encimera, haciéndome estremecer notando el frío de esta en mis pezones, y los pies apoyados en el suelo, con el culo en pompa.

Ban me agarró de las caderas y se acercó a mí, penetrándome de una sola estocada y haciéndome soltar un gritito. Ban se metía dentro de mí, una y otra vez, acercándose cada vez más a su orgasmo, mientras que yo me encontraba temblando por la sobreestimulación que estaba sintiendo después del mío.

Notaba que Ban estaba por alcanzar el clímax ya que sus estocadas empezaron a ser más arrítmicas e irregulares, mostrando su ansia por correrse dentro de mí.

Mis hinchadas paredes vaginales debido a los efectos post-orgasmo apretaban con fuerza el miembro de Ban, haciendo que se corriera un par de estocadas más tarde, liberando toda su tibia corrida dentro de mí mientras soltaba un gruñido muy grave y ronco. Dejó su miembro dentro de mí hasta que toda la euforia de su orgasmo se hubiera desvanecido, notándolo aún duro en mi interior.

Unos segundos después, Ban sacó su miembro, ahora semi-flácido, y apoyó su pecho en mi espalda, quedando medio recostado encima de mí. Podía notar su corazón latiendo deprisa debido al sobreesfuerzo, mientras ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

Una vez calmados, se quitó de encima de mí y yo me puse de pie, quedando cara a cara con él. Su característica sonrisa ladina había vuelto a aparecer en su cara, como demostrando que estaba satisfecho con lo que acababa de pasar. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, mirándole fijamente.

\- Esto lo podemos repetir algún otro día, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté, ya que no quería que esta fuera la primera y última vez que follo con Ban. Lo había disfrutado tanto que estaba deseando volver a hacerlo.

\- Ni lo dudes. – Esto me lo había dicho susurrándome en el oído, haciéndome estremecer por las cosquillas que me había causado. A continuación, nos volvimos a mirar fijamente, para finalmente juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado y excitante beso.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Escuché una voz proveniente de la puerta a mis espaldas, así que rápidamente me giré, encontrándome con Meliodas en el marco de la puerta sonriendo con su típica cara de pervertido. – Me preguntaba por qué la cena estaba tardando tanto, pero ahora que ya sé por qué, creo que aún le falta un buen rato, ¿no? – Nos puso una mirada cómplice y se fue riéndose en bajito, con una mueca divertida en la cara.

Ban y yo nos volvimos a mirar, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, sin importarnos el hecho de que nos acabaran de pillar.

\- ¿Y si echamos otra ronda? – Propuse, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de parte de Ban, que se abalanzó fuertemente contra mí, volviendo a tumbarme en la encimera y besándome con ganas.

Supongo que la cena aún tendría que esperar un (buen) rato más...


End file.
